


Here Lies Avis Grayson

by Meet_The_Waynes



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Con Artists, F/M, Falling In Love, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Lies, Reader-Insert, Resurrected Jason Todd, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, i want a sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meet_The_Waynes/pseuds/Meet_The_Waynes
Summary: con artist, n.a person who cheats or tricks others by persuading them to believe something that is not true.That was me, a cheater, a master of  disguise, a girl who on the outside was anyone but on the inside was no one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and leave comments!

No kid says that they want to be a Con Artist when they grow up. You wanna know why, because the ones that will be a Con Artist already have you wrapped around their little finger with tales of wanting to be a firefighter just like their Uncle John who died last August. That's the thing about Con Artists, they don't decide to become one. Your born one.   
I was born in Cork, Ireland. It was always green there, unlike here in Gotham where everything is a sullen Grey. I used to love riding my bike, it was a shiny pink and silver bike that my Sister got for me on my 5th birthday. I would always ride it down the street to get the Newspaper for my mother, then on my way back to my house I would visit my Grandma for a cookie and a pat on the head. Yeah that was the life. Unfortunately when I was 11 years old I had to kill that little girl.   
I called my mother from a landline impersonating a police officer, "Ma'am, We regret to inform you that you daughter has been run over buy a car while riding her bike."

There was a long pause, "M-my daughter Emily?" My mother asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, your daughter Emily MacQuarrie. We are so sorry for your loss Ma'am."

She stopped crying and collected herself, "Thanks for telling me Officer," she then hung up.

That was the last time I talked to her.

So here I am, lying down in a cold dark alley of Gotham City. It was very cold tonight and my thin ratty t-shirt did not help at all. Another thing that did not help was how starving I was. I can't remember the last thing I ate but I remember that it was a few days ago. I went over to the land line and called 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" A male said on the other line.

"There is a girl that looks like she is freezing to death in an alley!" I said in a panicked tone.

"How old does she look?"

"I-I don't know maybe 15 or 16 but I'm worried about her officer!"

They asked for the address of where I saw the girl. I told them I saw her in the alley that I was currently sitting at waiting for them to show up. I know what your thinking, why would a Con-Artist call the cops on herself. Well, in most cities if a kid gets called in for being on the streets they will take them to an orphanage. So even though I don't do it often, on particularly cold nights the traumatised teen girl act can usually land me a bed for a few days until I get out of town.   
I saw the blue and red lights flash across the opening of the alley. I put on my Batman hat I got from the lost and found at Gotham Academy and pulled it over my eyes.

“Miss, Miss are you okay!?" A man said bending down to my level.

I nodded still looking down.

"What's your name?" The police officer went to touch my back and I heard a click.

My head snapped up and I looked at the police officers partner, he had popped the button off his holster and put a hand on his gun. His hand was shaking. I looked him up and down and saw his heavy down coat on, so he wasn't cold. I looked in his eyes and saw fear, pure fear. He must be new.

"Dear Lord man!" The officer yelled at him, "Calm down your gonna scare her!"

He turned back to me, "Your name?"

I put my head down in shame.

"It's okay you don't have to tell us right away. For now I will just call you Sarah is that okay? Okay, let's just get you a bed for tonight."

Suddenly before I knew it I was getting lead to a room in an orphanage that had 2 other girls in it. They pointed at an empty bed and I climbed in it. It was warm and soft, way better than the floor of an alley could ever be. I closed my eyes and for the first time in a long time, went into a sound sleep.  
I got woken up by a guy who worked at the orphanage, Alex I think his name was. He told me to get ready and then led me into what I assumed was the cafeteria, it was loud, noisy, and had a permanent smell of meatloaf. Suddenly Alex, or was it Allen, whistled sharply and everyone went silent.  
"This is Sarah," the police officer must have said that I wouldn't talk so he called me Sarah,"She will be staying here with us for awhile so treat her well." He patted my back and let me walk to a seat.   
I studied the kids in the room and sat in between two particularly loud boys. They started arguing about who would get to tour me around while I just kept quiet. Their loudness covered for my silence which is what I wanted. It wasn't that I didn't like to talk, I loved to talk. After all Emily MacQuarrie always had an opinion. It was that the less I talked the more traumatised they think I am and the longer I can go without a cover story.   
After a few days, of not talking, I grow more and more comfortable in the orphanage. I had a room I shared with two girls, Isabel and Laura, we each got our own drawer, hanger, and bed. Isabel was nice enough, she was a pretty quite kid like me and had a hopeful future ahead of her. Laura on the other hand was a little mentally disturbed, she had sudden outbreaks and was unpredictable. However when Laura was not freaking out us three girls really did get along fine.  
It was after breakfast on my 4th day here, after breakfast Allen called me over to his office. 

"Who are you Sarah? If you don't tell us soon we will be forced to send you to Arkham for therapy. I don't want to send you to that place Sarah, you're a good kid."

I simply nodded.

Allen sighed sadly, “I can give you a day Sarah thats all.”

I nodded again and left the room. I would need a cover and quick. I will not let them send me to a mental ward for the rest of my life. I walked briskly to my room. I couldn’t walk to fast or it would look suspicious, so I slowed my pace. I turned the corner and went to my bed. I looked in my drawer and saw $70. That should be enough, I grabbed the money and shoved it in my pocket. I grabbed the ratty Batman hat from off my pillow and left a sticky note to Isabel thanking her for the winter coat I stole off her hanger. She would understand, she always did.   
I turned around briskly, if I had looked at Isabel’s bed for a moment longer I would have stayed. I missed her already. Laura on the other hand I could live without. I calmly walked out of the orphanage, saying some excuse about going for a walk to Allen on my way out, and turned down the street.   
The air was nippy and the sky’s were gray. I always did love this weather. I turned down to the bus station and went up to the counter. The lady at the counter had a blue blouse and her hair tied up in a stiff bun, probably a ballerina when she was younger.. She had cherry red lips and gave me a soft smile.

“Can I help you Miss?”

“What's the cheapest bus ticket you have?”

“You don’t care where to?”

“No Ma’am”

“Alright it’s the 3 o’clock to Bludhaven.”

“I will take one ticket please.”

After buying the ticket I had $20 left. Enough for a sandwich and a bag of chips for the road. Maybe I would even get a soda if I was lucky. I turned the corner and looked at the wall clock, I had 20 minutes. I ran to the convenience store. Once I was there I saw Allen’s red hat. It was an unmistakable red sox hat, baseball was not common in the U.K. and Gotham City was no different.   
I turned around, trying to keep a normal pace so not to alert anyone. I started towards the bus stop, keeping my head down. Suddenly I heard footsteps increasing, they sounded heavy. I started running but was stopped when Allen called out my name.  
“Sarah! Sarah! Stop running Sarah!” He caught up to me.  
I turned around to face him. I looked him in the eyes and then collapsed. My knees fell out from under me and I knew I had failed, but hey if in doubt play the helpless child.  
I sucked in a breath and looked up, “M-My name is Avis, Avis Grayson.”  
I had no choice but to tell the truth, “Okay Avis I’m going to have to run your name through the database and get this sorted out.”  
He took me to the car while I kept up my act. I whimpered, even cried a little just to sell it extra. I looked out the window. Once we got back they would type my name into the database and everything would be over.  
Tell me? Did you think that story about the little girl with the bike was actually me? I told you I’m a Con Artist, lying is like a second nature to me. Alright, no more lies. I’m Avis Grayson I was born 16 years ago into a circus family. When I was 8 years old I was kidnapped by the riddler and he turned me into the girl I am today. A liar, a thief, a master of descise, a hungry little girl on the side of the road.  
Allen came back in with the papers on my past life, “Okay Avis, where were you born?”

“Gotham City.”

“Who are your parents?”

“John and Mary Loyd Grayson. I also have a brother named Richard,” I told him like recalling old memories.

It was almost like putting on a really old pair of jeans you haven't worn in forever. The names fit nicely together like puzzle pieces. I continued to tell him everything I remembered about my old life. The smell of the circus, the Flying Graysons, my brother teaching me to do a front flip. I told him about the silly costumes they used to make me wear and the day I got kidnapped.   
He said my story checked out and that he was calling my brother to come see me. I waited and waited, the ticking clock being the only sound I could hear. I pulled out a candy bar I got at the bus station and waited.

 

I was screwed.


	2. Hey Brother?

I sat and looked around the room. It was painted a harsh white but you could see the paint fall away and a softer yellowish color showed up. I tapped my foot against the carpeted floor and waited for my brother. I haven’t seen my brother in 10 years so needless to say I was terrified.

What if he doesn’t believe me? What if he looks at me and turns me away? What if he calls me, his own sister, a fake? Well just as long as I don’t tell anymore lies I should be just fine.

Allen must have been able to sense my fear, “Everything is going to be okay, Avis.”

I looked up at him, “I hate when people say that.”  
“Why?”

“Because it always means something bad will happen.”

Allen went to protest but the door opened with a squeak. I set my look down to my feet so I couldn’t see my brother walk in. I shoved the wrapper from my candy bar into my pocket and listened to the footsteps walking in.

The world suddenly moved really slow. This was the place I was gonna see my brother again. In this old Gotham police department, with paint peeling off the walls. It seemed unfitting.

I remembered my brother being so perfect. Even at such a young age I looked up to him, wanted to be like him. 10 years later here we are. He is gonna see the scummy con artist, street rat that I have become and be disappointed.

I held back my tears at the thought and held my breath.

”Avis? Avis is that really you?” A masculine voice said.

I looked up and saw a tall, sturdy, muscular man with dark brown hair. Suddenly our bright blue eyes made eye contact and I could see him tearing up.

“Richard?”

“Why so formal little sis?!” Richard ran up and hugged me.

I jumped at first but then relaxed and tried to make it look normal. I haven't hugged anyone in a very long time so the sensation was foreign, although not all that bad. I pulled away and looked Dick in the eyes. 

“I can’t believe it’s really you. I can’t believe you are back. This is amazing! You can finally come home with me!”

“Now Mr. Grayson, Things like this take time. We need to test her, just to make sure, before we can send her home with you,” stated an officer that must have came in with Richard. 

To the officers right I noticed a man. He was a little shorter than dick but had the same dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was paler and looked more fragile and lean. He had dark bags under his eyes due to lack of sleep.

“NO!” Richard yelled suddenly tearing my eyes away from the man.

“There is absolutely no doubt in my mind that this is my little sister and I will not let her think anything else but that,” He continued.

“Maybe you guys should finish this discussion in the hall,” came a suggestion from the tired man.  
“Your right,” Richard aused like he was going to say more but opted out for a glare at the officer.   
He left to go to the hallway and was quickly followed by the officer. 

After the door slammed shut there was silence. I was trying to hear what they were saying but they were talking to quite.

“Don’t worry Dick can be very convincing when he wants to be,” the man said breaking the silence, “I’m Tim by the way.”

He held out his hand and I took it and shook his hand firmly, “Avis,” the name felt weird on my tongue after not using it for so long.

Suddenly we heard Dick yelling, “She does not need a D.N.A. Test she is my sister and is coming home to the WAYNE manor with me.” He really stressed the word Wayne to remind the officer who he was talking to.

Tim noticed me listening and must have figured I was feeling sad, “Come over here I want to show you something.”

He pulled his phone out of his pocket as I walked over,” This is Bruce Wayne the man who adopted Dick.”

He showed me a picture of a strong, stable, powerful looking man, “What happened to our parents?” 

Tim looked surprised, “I’m so sorry I thought you knew, they died.”

“Ohh,” I looked down at my feet.

“This is Damian,” he said hurrying past the subject, “He is Bruce’s blood son. 

I studied the picture of the boy. He looked to be about 14 and resembled his father even at such an age. He was holding a cat in his arms lovingly.

Suddenly the picture changed, ”This is Alfred he is our butler but he is more like a Grandfather to all of us,” it was an old man with a kind face.

“How do you fit into all of this?” I asked.

“I’m Dick’s adopted little brother.” 

“I see”

Dick and the officer came back into the room followed by a lady the lady came in and asked me a few questions about my old life and asked about pictures of my family and The Flying Graysons. I answered what I remembered to her and she asked if she could see me arm.

I showed her my arm and she turned it around. She gasped when she saw the little brown mark shaped like a bird in the middle of my left arm. She asked me where I got it and I said it was a birthmark. 

After that everything went really fast. She told my brother it was me and we signed the paperwork for me to become Avis Grayson again. We rushed out of the room and went to a back room.  
When we got to the room we went through a door where a nice black car was waiting for us. I recognised the driver as Alfred from the pictures Tim showed me and we raced home before any of the paparazzi could come.

I was scared shitless.

 

Because of course I wasn’t Avis Grayson.

I know I said I wouldn’t lie anymore but I’m a con-artist for me it like breathing. I didn’t think it was going to go this far and now here we are going to see the best detective in town.He would take one look at me and know I was lying. Then the police would come and I would be off to Arkham.

Dick noticed my unease and gave me a reassuring smile and put a hand on my shoulder for comfort. I smiled back at him and looked out the window at the passing Gotham lights. Gotham always was so beautiful at night.

So I guess I have some explaining to do. As you know, it was after breakfast on my 4th day here, when Allen called me over to his office. 

"Who are you Sarah? If you don't tell us soon we will be forced to send you to Arkham for therapy. I don't want to send you to that place Sarah, you're a good kid."

I simply nodded.

Allen sighed sadly, “I can give you a day Sarah thats all.”

I nodded again and left the room. I would need a cover and quick. I will not let them send me to a mental ward for the rest of my life.

On the way to my room I turned a corner and went to the computer lab. I opened google and logged into Allen’s account like I had seen him do a million times before. 

I opened a tab and looked up missing kids in Gotham. I scrolled down for a little while until I found a young girl who looked like me a few years ago. She had mosey brown hair with blue eyes. Her name was Avis Grayson.

I printed off the facts about her and quickly closed out of the tabs and erased all evidence of being on that website. I logged off of the computer and on my way out I grabbed Avis’s information from the printer.

I walked briskly to my room. I couldn’t walk to fast or it would look suspicious, so I slowed my pace. I turned the corner and went to my bed. I looked in my drawer and saw $70. That should be enough, I grabbed the money and shoved it in my pocket along with the papers. I grabbed the ratty Batman hat from off my pillow and left a sticky note to Isabel thanking her for the winter coat I stole off her hanger. She would understand, she always did. 

I turned around briskly, if I had looked at Isabel’s bed for a moment longer I would have stayed. I missed her already. Laura on the other hand I could live without. I calmly walked out of the orphanage, saying some excuse about going for a walk to Allen on my way out, and turned down the street. 

The air was nippy and the sky’s were gray. I always did love this weather. While I was walking I took out the papers and studied Avis. Her parents names, where she came from, when she left. I learned that she had a birthmark on her arm.

I looked around. There was a boy walking who looked like he was about 14. He was carrying a sketchbook and a pencil pouch and seemed to be in a hurry. 

I shoved the papers in my pocket and shoved a green flyer off the wall next to me. I looked down at it and navigated the sidewalk using the sound of people footsteps. A skill I mastered in the orphanage so I could go to the bathroom without talking or bumping people while reading the newspaper.

I bumped into the boy and made it look like I accidentally knocked his stuff out of his hands.

“TT!” The boy said in annoyance.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going!”   
I bent down to pick up his stuff and grabbed a brown marker out of his bag. Bingo! I gave him back his stuff and he scoffed while walking away. Rude and privileged huh.

I turned down an alley and drew the mark on my arm. I then walked down to the bus station and you know what happened there.

This was why I had prepared all that stuff. If I got caught before I left town, I could use Avis for a few days until I could leave. It was a sure fire plan.

It wasn’t supposed to go this far. I had heard of Richard Grayson but I never knew just how powerful and fast money made things. Normally this would take a few days, but I guess being the son of Bruce Wayne speeds things up. 

“When we get home we will introduce you to Bruce and get you settled in a room.” Dick suddenly told me.

My heart rate skyrocketed and I tried to look casual with all my fear. Since being a con-artist I had to know who to watch out for.I knew Bruce was the best detective in Gotham City. He was known for his company, money, and skills in finding criminals. Some people could argue he was as good at it as Batman. 

We pulled up to the house and I did the one thing I could think of. I held my breath and thought of my worst fear. This trick always worked in a pinch.

 

I passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I promise that Jason will be in the next chapter a lot and in all the chapters after that. I just needed to set up the story! Thanks for reading and please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
